Dance with the Devil
by BreathxMe
Summary: Quelque part, en France. 1920, peut-être. James et Helen dansent mais la victorienne avait oublié qu'elle en devait une à quelqu'un.


**Title:** Time to dance. Dance with the Devil. Encore une fois, j'étais indécise. Je pense toutefois que Dance with the Devil correspond mieux. Je crois. J'en sais rien, en réalité.

**Disclamer:** Sanctuary ainsi que tous les personnages présents dans ce court one-shot ne m'appartiennent pas. Propriété exclusive de leurs auteurs, je ne prétends pas avoir rédigé ce minable torchon pour autre chose que le plaisir (et parce que j'suis soumise à mon imagination, j'ose l'admettre). Je ne gagne donc pas d'argent pour ceci. What a shame!

**Characters:** Helen Magnus, Nikola Tesla, James Watson et mention de John Druitt. Aucun rating, si peu de ship...

**Note de l'auteur:** Je l'ai écrite il y a un ou deux, je crois. Et j'étais persuadée l'avoir publié, mais en réalité, non. Donc je le fais aujourd'hui. J'ignore la raison de cette publication impromptue (je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur les dates de mes publications) ; j'espère juste qu'elle ne vous laissera pas de marbre. J'ai aussi fait de mon mieux pour conserver les caractères de chaque personnages, je ne suis sincèrement pas convaincue par le résultat, mais je vous laisse être les seuls juges. Texte à situer bien avant la série. Oserai-je dire que c'est pratiquement durant le XXème siècle...

* * *

**Dance with the Devil**

Les notes de la très célèbre valse de Chopin vibraient dans l'air, parfois atténués par quelques éclats de rire. La mélodie, grésillante, offrait un agréable fond sonore sans qu'elle ne couvrît les conversations. Le bal avait débuté depuis plusieurs heures mais l'immense piste de danse n'avait pas accueillie plus d'une dizaine de couples au total. L'un d'eux valsait en ce moment-même, s'attirant les regards de quelques curieux, créannt quelques vagues de jalousie par l'alliance de leurs deux corps enlacés, de la beauté qui se dégageait d'eux et de leurs pas. Lui était un homme vif dont l'intelligence et la capacité d'analyse lui avaient souvent valu la reconnaissance de Scotland Yard. Elle était une scientifique reconnue malgré des débuts difficiles de part son statut de femme une féministe dans l'âme qui avait pour avantage de savoir se faire entendre. Personne n'ignorait leur identité, le monde les admirait. Et eux, lancés dans leur valse romantique, ne leur accordait pas un regard, pas une attention. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne se quittaient que de très courts instants, les mains jointes par un pacte muet, les esprits liés par une complicité rare.

Il avait une main au creux de ses reins, la seconde retenait ses doigts délicats. Helen avait fermé les yeux afin de profiter de cet instant rare et précieux. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle se laissait entraîner par les pas de son cavalier elle lui tendait les rennes de son corps pour qu'elle ne soit rien de plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras. Elle laissait tomber son masque de femme forte pour dévoiler son vrai visage qu'il connaissait si bien. Il s'éloigna quelques secondes, lui lâcha la main avant de revenir se blottir contre elle. Mais ce n'était plus lui. Le changement aurait imperceptible pour quiconque ne connaissant pas James comme elle le connaissait. Les doigts qui allèrent retrouver les siens étaient fins et froids le contact lui tira un frisson où se mêlaient l'incompréhensible et l'appréhension. La main nichée à sa taille était plus grande, peut-être même plus féminine mais elle cachait une force qu'elle sentait à travers le tissu. La certitude qu'il s'agissait d'un homme ne la quitte pas. Un nom s'imposa dans son esprit avec rage. Elle se raidit, ouvrit les yeux. « _John…,_ » murmura-t-elle alors que le corps fin et longiligne de son cavalier venait se coller contre son dos. Elle ne s'aperçut de son erreur que trop tard. « _Je t'en prie Helen, ne m'insulte pas._ » Le ton, taquin, et la voix rauque cachaient un lointain accent quasiment disparu. Mais son ouïe fine l'avait noté. Et reconnu. « _Nikola._ » Le Serbe la faisait maintenant tournoyer avec délicatesse mais Helen ne s'était pas détendue pour autant. Alors qu'elle flottait dans les bras de James quelques minutes plus tôt, elle se débattait maintenant entre ceux de son ancien ami. « _Que fais-tu ici, Nikola ?_ » Sa main prisonnière des doigts du vampire, elle laissa les éclairs noyer ses yeux électriques pour aller foudroyer l'homme. En vain. Sa qualité de vampire l'avait donc rendu insensible en plus d'être invincible ?! Il conserva son petit sourire narquois qui le rendait plus arrogant qu'il ne l'était en réalité et qui ne l'avait jamais quitté durant leurs années à Oxford. « _Voyons Helen… Je danse avec une vieille amie. Est-ce mal ?_ » Elle maudit ce sourire qui s'élargissait, son sang qui se glaçait dans ses veines et cet homme qui jouait de sa nature pour la garder contre lui. Il se pencha, frôla sa joue d'un baiser. « _Promis, je ne te mordrais pas… A la condition que tu termines cette valse en ma compagnie. » _« _Tu as fais une promesse, Nikola…,_ » voulut-elle menacer avant qu'il ne la coupe. « _Et je compte la tenir. Mais tu m'as aussi promis une danse et je viens la réclamer, aujourd'hui._ » Il s'éloigna sans lui lâcher la main, la porta au-dessus de lui. Helen profita de la hauteur pour chercher James du regard mais il avait comme disparu.

Ses pieds retrouvèrent le sol avec plus de brutalité que Nikola avait souhaité. Cependant, leurs deux visages restèrent impassibles. Helen n'en pouvait plus. Elle restait droite, incapable de se détendre, de faire fi de tout que le Serbe représentait. Elle était à sa merci s'il le désirait, il pouvait la briser en un mouvement du poignet. Elle était vulnérable, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant et comme elle détestait l'être. « _Tu es terriblement vexante, Helen. Penses-tu vraiment que je serai capable de te nuire ? _» Un sourcil arqué, elle voulu s'enquérir d'une explication. Il la prit de court. « _Je suis un vampire…_ » « _C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je me méfie, Nikola. _» « _Je ne suis pas John._ » Une brise glaciale vint les séparer. Elle sentit ses mains se refroidirent lorsque le Serbe les lâcha. L'espace d'un très court instant, la scientifique crut déceler une vague d'émotion traverser le regard clair de son cavalier. Mais il gardait sa posture droite et froide. « _Je ne me permettrai pas de jouer avec tes sentiments comme Druitt l'a fait. Ou comme tu le fais avec James, ou même moi._ » Blessée par les propos de son ami et incapable de répondre, la jeune Magnus ne put que reculer lorsqu'il fit mine de vouloir baiser sa main. Elle contempla son visage fermé et ne comprit que plus tard qu'il n'avait pas tenté de reprendre la valse bien que la chanson ne soit pas terminée. Nikola s'évapora en un battement de cil mais dans l'air résonnait sa voix qui lui susurrait au creux de l'oreille un merci. « _Helen ? Tout va bien ?_ » La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son ami avant d'acquiescer lentement, perdue. « _Partons James. Je suis lasse._ » L'homme lui offrit galamment son bras avant de la guider vers la sortie sans se douter que le Docteur Magnus venait de se heurter à un mur de vérité Serbe. Et que celui-ci était aussi mordant que le couteau de l'Éventreur. Nikola n'avait, jusque-là, jamais été blessant avec ses paroles. Peut-être avait-il désiré lui montrer le mal qu'elle lui infligeait sans réellement le vouloir ? Les questions affluèrent et Helen décida de les mettre de côté pour reprendre la soirée en compagnie de James. Après tout, Nikola l'avait cherché.


End file.
